


Say Something

by LadyAmoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmoran/pseuds/LadyAmoran
Summary: A veces, las cosas no marchan como deseas. Y ya no vez la menor esperanza. Una palabra, es es lo único que pides... Este fanfic participó en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked".





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que escribí y publiqué esta historia en FF.net, sin embargo he decidido probar en esta plataforma con lo que siempre será mi primer y especial Mystrade.

_Este fanfic participó en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

__Con la canción de Say Something de A Great Big World_ _

* * *

__**Dis**__ _ _ **claimer:**  Ningún personajes que a_ _ __parecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes._ _

* * *

 

_Say something. I'm giving up on you._

Estaba sentado en las escaleras fuera de aquella gran casa. La noche ya había caído por completo hacia varias horas. La calle se encontraba completamente desierta. Y no era para menos, era un fraccionamiento exclusivo, movimiento era lo menos que se podía esperar. Así que solo le quedaba ver al final de la calle un farol, la luz de este era brillante, pero a la vez distante y fría.

Gregory Lestrade miraba hacia el vació con un cigarro en la mano. ¿Qué importaba que hubiera dejado el habito hace mas de dos años? La situación era demasiado abrumadora, podía permitirse el fumar. Acerco el cigarrillo a sus labios e inhalo. Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban por completo de humo, retuvo este un poco para dejarlo salir suavemente. Su mente estaba invadida de recuerdos, sueños y fantasías... todas bajo un mismo nombre. Y estos lo estaban sofocando.

Bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, preguntándose que era lo que estaba mal, ¿Habría sido el?, ¿Es qué no habia entregado ya todo lo que tenia?, ¿Qué mas debía hacer? Necesitaba saberlo.

Alzo la mirada al tiempo en el que tomaba otra calada, y vio aquella inconfundible silueta. Cerro los ojos, sin saber que hacer o decir. Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba ante el Mycroft Homes con su inseparable paraguas, con una tristeza impregnada en sus ojos azules. Quiso decir algo, pero su voz no apareció, solo se dedico a mirar la figura frete a el.

Cuando habían empezado a salir tenia miedo, sabia que aquel hombre tenia horarios imposibles, y que el tampoco se quedaba atrás. Decidió aventurarse, arriesgarse a todo o a nada. Por que en al final no tenia nada. Ya habia perdido todo años atrás, cuando se caso, formo una familia y aquella mujer que no le gustaba recordar se encargo de acabar con aquello.

Aun cuando ya habían acabado con sus ilusiones acerca del amor. Quería intentarlo de nuevo, empezando desde cero, dando un paso a la vez, sin apresurarse. Por que Gregory Lestrade amaba a Mycroft Holmes y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por él.

Debido a eso acepto salir, emprender aquella aventura, aunque esta no marchaba tan bien como hubiese querido. No habia palabras de parte de Mycroft, y lo entendía. Sin embargo empezaba a darse por vencido al no recibir nada.

* * *

Mycroft sentía que su mente era un caos, todos aquellos pilares que se habia encargado de poner poco a poco se iban derrumbando, creando un gran estruendo. Tenia miedo, nunca habia lidiado con tantos sentimientos, siempre los habia suprimido, por que era mas sencillo cerrar la llave que lidiar con el agua. Era aquella la razón por la que no podía corresponderle por completo a Greg, aunque quisiera.

La figura frente de el estaba destrozada, podía verlo por todos lados y era su culpa. La noche empezaba a tornase fría, no pudo evitar compararse con esta. Él era frió. Gregory merecía alguien que fuera cálido, que le correspondiera.

Pero aunque fuese un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, quería que Greg fuera todo suyo, que nadie mas tuviera el derecho de estar a su lado, de ver lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser aquel ser. Pues, al final podía visualizar todos esos momento que habia pasado con Gregory, aquellos besos esos labios que nunca olvidaría, aquellas noches juntos las mas especiales de toda su vida.

El saber que al final de una reunión de varias horas alguien lo esperaba y se esmerara por hacerlo sentir cómodo aunque aquella persona también hubiese trabajado por horas y se encontrara cansado. Aquella luz al final del largo y oscuro camino era tentadora.No estaba acostumbrado, él era nuevo en esto y tenia miedo, miedo de que al final no funcionase. Y no era justo para Greg, ni para él estar así. Simplemente no podía.

* * *

Greg se levanto, tirando el cigarrillo al piso para luego aplastarlo. Se acercó lentamente, con mucha delicadeza hasta quedar a centímetros de Mycroft, tomo entre sus manos su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron, el tiempo parecía dejar de transcurrir, el mundo parecía completamente detenido.

\- Di algo, por favor.- Susurro Greg con miedo, pero a la vez con una pequeña esperanza. Respetaría lo que le dijera, aceptaría marcharse, podía prometer no buscarlo, hasta intentaría olvidarle...

-Te amo.- Y lo beso.

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
